papermationfandomcom-20200214-history
M.Night Shamolyn
M.Night Shamolyn is a former movie director,the son of Nelliot C. Shamolyn,and the leader of The Fellowship OfThe Fellowship Of The ShamolynThe Shamolyn.He has fought against Oscorp and Steven Spielberg.He made his debut in Shamolyn:The One That Started The Happening.His last appearance was in Shamolyn Generations. Biography Early Life In 1970,India,M.Night Shamolyn was born from his Mother.Nelliot C. Shamolyn arrived shortly after M.Night Shamolyn was finnaly born.After his mom decided to call her son M.Night,She announced that Nelliot can't be his father due to his terrible TV Show skills.So she decided to take M.Night to Philadelphia and raise him there.While on the plane ride to America,M.Night watched a film called Disruption and said his first words "Movie! Terrible Movie!" M.Night lived with his Mother until he was 18.During his childhood,He told his Mom he wanted to become a Movie Director when he grows up.His Mother was furious about this and told M.Night she has had it with Nelliot and M.Night,She then grounds M.Night for a year and sends him up to his room.During M.Night Shamolyn's childhood.He attended a school called "Philadelphia Elementary". While he is astonished at how the school looks,he hears loud footsteps coming towards him.He then discovers it is Mr.Lardass.Mr.Lardass tells M.Night to stay away from his son's stash.M.Night acknowledges him and goes to class.His teacher Mrs.Niemann tells everyone to sit down.She calls up someone who wants to present in Show And Tell.M.Night goes up first,but he can't spit out what he wants to say.He accidentaly yells out BLACK!.The class boos at him and M.Night goes back to his seat.Joe Purvis then goes up to the class and shows the class 327.Caliber Rifle.The class cheers at him and Joe goes up to M.Night and gives him a wedgie.M.Night wishes his father Nelliot.C Shamolyn was there.M.Night goes to lunch but no one wants to sit by him.Then a kid named Josh Trank says M.Night can sit by him.M.Night and Josh talk about how they want to become directors and shortly become friends. Living Solo When M.Night moved out of his house to go buy an apartment and live his dream.He goes to The School Of Witchcraft And Directing to try and get a job.The boss at the school asked M.Night what his movie title would be.M.Night thinks hard about it and then yells out BLACK! The boss then kicks M.Night out of his school.M.Night then walks away in the rain getting bullied by random pedestrians.M.Night then calls a cab and gets a ride back to Bad Apartment Avenue by Cab driver,Tom Burgundy.Once M.Night made it to the door of his Apartment,he finds out that he owes money to E-Gone or else he loses his Apartment.M.Night rages and he throws the 3 pedestrians that bullied him into a power plant that blows the pedestrians up.M.Night calms down and goes back to his Apartment to order Fazolis.When his food is delivered,he takes a bite of the breadstick and spits it out.He cries out about he has had it with these breadsticks and bullies.He then realizes he has came up with a great movie title and decides to work on it the next day.When M.Night wakes up from the next day,he goes straight to work on his new movie called Breadsticks and Bullies,while M.Night is writing the script,Oscorp agents bust through the door telling M.Night that he is involved with the murder of Tom Burgundy,even though M.Night did not have any part of it.M.Night tries to run away from Oscorp by jumping out of a window.That fails and the Oscorp agents take him to Alcatraz Alcatraz where the Mob Of The Dead event is going on.Oscorp straps him down on a board to let him get eaten by Zombies and leave.M.Night lies on the board hoping he can leave and become a movie director.Out of nowhere,a man named Richtofen comes and saves M.Night from the Zombies.They both get to the rooftop to try and escape on the homemade plane.Suddenly,Nelliot C. Shamolyn comes in to find his son.Richtofen tells the 2 there is no time and they need to get on the plane.Nelliot tells him to wait after he watches Youtube.The plane then automatically flies off and Richtofen is angry.He then takes the Oscorp Helicopter and leaves the 2.Nelliot tells M.Night that he has came all the way from India to help him become a movie director.Nelliot gives M.Night a Polaroid camera and tells him to record him and the Zombies in Alcatraz.Nelliot then tells M.Night that is how to make a movie.M.Night is happy and then asks Nelliot how they are going to get back to his Apartment.Second Son then flies in out of nowhere and takes M.Night and Nelliot back to his Apartment. The Happening Once M.Night and Nelliot make it back to the Apartment,Nelliot tells M.Night that he should make a movie called The Sixth Sense.M.Night does and it is a huge success.M.Night then creates Lady In The Water and it flops.He then creates Unbreakable and it gets Ok reviews.He then tells Nelliot he will do The Happening.Nelliot laughs and then leaves M.Night.M.Night then assumes that he will have to make the movie himself.The next day,M.Night goes out and tries to find someone to play in his movie.He searches and searches until he finds someone named Mark Wahlberg.He asks Mark if he would like to play in his movie and he agrees.M.Night then looks at a man in a black costume and calls him black.Mark Wahlberg tells M.Night not to be r acist.When M.Night and Mark Wahlberg make it back to the Apartment,they both get to work and start filming.Suddenly,Nelliot runs out of nowhere but then gets shot by Oscorp.M.Night and Mark Wahlberg fight back and kill the Oscorp agents and put them away.They both then go back to work.The next day,they both surprisingly finish the film and take it to Hollywood.M.Night and Mark Wahlberg both attend the world premiere of The Happening.They go to a little office to view the crowd on the news.Mark Wahlberg leaves to go get a Mountain Dew and M.Night says he is going to be the best worst movie director ever.M.Night looks on the news and is worried that all of his fans are going to hate The Happening and he will go bankrupt.Mark Wahlberg walks in and tells M.Night that he's gotta believe in himself to succed.He tells M.Night he made one good masterpiece "The Sixth Sense".M.Night feels confident and goes out to the crowd. The Story M.Night finnaly goes bankrupt after his disater movies "The Happening" "Last Airbender" and eventually "After Earth".M.Night calls his wife to tell her he is sorry for making those movies.His wife igonres his plead and hangs up on M.Night.M.Night cries about why did he have to make those films.Out of nowhere,a paper flies in towards M.Night.M.Night picks up the paper and reads it.It is actually a story.M.Night reads it and claims it to be better than The Sixth Sense.M.Night goes back to his cardboard house on the street to continue reading the story.While M.Night is reading the story,3 men tell M.Night to show himself.M.Night looks at them and realizes that the men are from Oscorp.The men from Oscorp tell M.Night to give up the story because it's too much for him to handle.M.Night runs away from the men with the story.He climbs up a building wondering why they want the story.The Oscorp agents find M.Night on top of the building and start shooting him.M.Night dodges the bullets and jumps off the building.Luckily he lands on top of pillows.He gets up and hides somewhere to continue reading the story. M.Night keeps reading the story until a man named Morpheus tells M.Night that if he takes the red pill,the story will be destroyed.But if he takes the blue pill,he will die.But before M.Night could pick a pill,Mark Wahlberg runs in and shoots Morpheus.M.Night is pleased that Mark is alive.Mark Wahlberg tells M.Night that they need to go to Mishitgan to find safety.M.Night and Mark go into a helicopter and they fly off.But the military base Fort Fort starts firing at the helicopter.M.Night shoots rockets back at the base and they engage in a firefight.One military soldier shoots a Nerf gun at the helicopter.The helicopter is badly damaged.Mark Wahlberg throws M.Night out and M,Night falls to his death,But then he realizes it was a dream and they never attacked the Fort.M.Night then goes back to his story.Once M.Night and Mark Wahlberg arrived in Mishitgan,they find an abonded shack and discover there is a Zombie invansion going on.They find out the way to get out of there is to complete the Origins easter egg.M.Night decides its time to call an old friend,Richtofen.Richtofen arrives and explains what the plan is.The team gets to work and start activating generators.They run around the map turning on generators and all of a sudden M.Night looks up and sees a giant robot to crush him.M.Night shoots a gun he found at the foot and he goes inside the robot.M.Night decides to stay up there and read the story.A couple minutes later,M.Night decides to get out the robot and go back with the team.He flies out the robot and makes it back.Mark Wahlberg and Richtofen tell M.Night they completed the easter egg and they can leave.While they prepare to leave,Richtofen says that he remembers M.Night from Alcatraz when he messed up the plane there.Richtofen is upset and starts yelling at M.Night.Mark Wahlberg shoots his Ice Staff at Richtofen and tells M.Night to go.M.Night and Mark Wahlberg then leave into the portal. Conflict In Hollywood When M.Night and Mark Wahlberg exit the portal,they discover they are back in Hollywood.They look around and see crowds of people revolting against M.Night.M.Night and Mark Wahlberg decide it is time to fight back.They grab weapons and M.Night realizes he owned a Shamolyn Tank when he was rich.They both get in it and start engage in combat with the revolters.M.Night gets on top of the tank and shoots down rioters and helicopters all around him.When M.Night clears out the people around him,he goes back inside the tank.M.Night realizes that they can go to the Best Director's HQ and get help.Mark Wahlberg drives to the HQ and M.Night reads the story.He is nearly done with it.All of a sudden,he hears a loud noise.He hears it again and yells for it to stop.But then a man inside the story named Ron Burgundy says he can hear M.Night yelling.M.Night discovers that the story is real but somewhere else.Ron tells M.Night he is trying to escape they story.M.Night yells Kapooya and then the voice of Ron Burgundy fades away.M.Night guesses Ron is dead.Mark tells M.Night they arrived.M.Night runs out to the doors of the HQ but a bodyguard says only the best can go in.M.Night claims he is.Steven Spielberg then greets M.Night and tells him to come in.Spielberg tells M.Night the best can come here.M.Night says tells Spielberg he needs help to stop the riot.Spielberg says he will but only if M.Night tells him one good movie M.Night has made.M.Night says he made After Earth.Spielberg gets upset and tells M.Night to leave.M.Night tells Spielberg that he made The Sixth Sense and Spielberg is relived.He tells M.Night he can stay.But M.Night tells Speilberg that he also made Last Airbender and Lady In The Water.Spielberg is insanely mad and a bodyguard dropkicks M.Night out.M.Night rips up the story saying it is all over.The riot finds M.Night and takes him to a Noose to hang him.The Noose doesnt seem to do the job and one man brings out a gun to shoot him.M.Night thinks about the past and asks himself what has he done.The man gets ready to pull the trigger and kill M.Night.Suddenly,Nelliot C. Shamolyn comes in and kills the riot members.He cuts M.Night from the noose and Nelliot tells M.Night he was brought back to life.Mark Wahlberg calls out M.Night to hurry back to the tank.M.Night and Nelliot make it back to the tank and Mark says more military forces are upon them.The team once again fights back until a bomb drops onto the Shamolyn Tank.M.Night fights back against a commander until out of nowhere a bullet flies into the commander.M.Night looks up and sees Ron Burgundy and Second Son on top of Falcor.Falcor tells M.Night,Nelliot,and Mark to get on his back.Falcor flies everyone out of Hollywood. The Origin Of The Fellowship M.Night talks to Ron Burgundy about he is happy to meet him for real.Nelliot then interupts the 2 and tells everyone that they are all now vigilantes and Hollywood wants them dead.Nelliot says this is the time to escape and become a team to protect each other.Everyone agrees and M.Night decides the team should be known as The Fellowship Of The Shamolyn.Everyone agrees and Nelliot says they are going to hide in Hawaii until then. Versing The World 3 Years after escaping Hollywood.M.Night wakes up on his next day of hiding in Hawaii from Steven Spielberg.M.Night is with The Fellowship Of The Shamolyn trying to relax.Nelliot comes to M.Night and tells him it isn't just Hollywood that is trying to kill them,but the whole world.M.Night is not so concerned because he is drunk.Later that night,M.Night had a dream of Richtofen working with Spielberg and killing M.Night.The next day,Nelliot tries to calm M.Night down from his nightmare with a drink.Falcor flies in and tells them that they need to go because they've been found.The Fellowship fights all of Spielberg's forces including M.Night dueling with Ratchet Ryan P. M.Night pushes Ratchet Ryan P. in a volcano,but Falcor catches M.Night in time and the Fellowship escapes from Hawaii.Once the Fellowship escaped from Spielberg's forces.everyone discusses what they should do.Nelliot suggests that they will fight off anything that gets in their way until it stops.Out of nowhere,a unknown flying dragon who looks like Falcor.But it has black eyes and named Roclaf.Ron Burgundy and Second Son take down Roclaf and escape.After the short duel.M.Night finds a paper that is labeled "Oscorp".Ron takes the paper and throws it out.M.Night asks Ron what is wrong.Ron says Oscorp was the reason he lost his father Tom Burgundy and they put him inside the story M.Night had.Nelliot suggests that they need to take down Oscorp and the team agrees.Falcor heads for New York City.M.Night is using a Bong and accidentally falls off Falcor until suddenly,a man with a mask catches him and brings him back to Falcor.Ron thinks the man is Andrew Garfield who killed his dad.But the man in the mask cries and they soon find out it is Tobey Maguire.M.Night then asks Tobey Maguire if he would like to get revenge on Oscorp and Andrew Garfield.Tobey agrees and they continue towards New York City.They reach New York and they go to abandoned house.They hack the TV Network and let M.Night tell New York that they better prepare for Oscorp to be attacked. The Battle At Oscorp Tower M.Night rides in on Falcor and arrive to find Spielberg already there with Roclaf.An Oscorp helicopter pilot tells M.Night to surrender but M.Night refuses.The pilot shoots a rocket and M.Night dodges it.The firefight begins and Falcor flies away crashing into the Oscrop tower.M.Night continues to shoot down all the Oscorp helicopters.Falcor tells M.Night to look out because Steven Spielberg jumps onto Falcor and beats up M.Night.Falcor flings Spielberg and M.Night off his back.They both land on top of the Oscorp tower.M.Night jumps off the building and Second Son catches him.M.Night then hops into a hijacked Oscorp helicopter with Ron and the others.Their helicopter gets shot down but the fellowship falls safely into a park lake.M.Night sees 2 men fall into the park lake dressed up in Spider-Man outfits.The 2 men keep telling M.Night to shoot one of them because one of them is Andrew Garfield.M.Night shoots one of them but discovers he shot the wrong person and killed Tobey Maguire.Thankfully,Oscorp was destroyed.The Fellowship goes to bury Tobey Maguire.M.Night then says they should go attack on an old studio Spielberg owned in Africa,Falcor agrees and takes them all there. Assault In Africa While finally resting after reaching a desert in Africa.M.Night tells Mark Wahlberg about how the starts up in the sky represent great movie directors.He tells him that some represent Steven Spielberg and George Lucas.Mark Wahlberg asks why he isn't up there but remembers that he is a Bad Director.M.Night then explains that he won't be able to stop fighting wars unless he fights in the current war.M.Night then goes back in Falcor's ear to discuss with the Fellowship about when to strike. Appearances Category:Characters